The Last Time
by yhim817
Summary: "Found myself at your door, just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got there, all roads they lead me here." Captain Swan fic inspired by Taylor Swift's song "The Last Time." Angst ahead...


A/N: Yup, another fic...based on my current song obsession _The Last Time_ by Taylor Swift. Slightly angsty, but a pretty happy ending. So leave some love in the form of a review!

* * *

The cold metal brought so many memories to mind. She lost count of how many times it was used to wrap around her waist, a belt loop, ever her wrist or arm, to bring her closer to him. She would either laugh or pretend to be annoyed, but each time she loved it because it showed that he wanted her close to him. And she loved that idea.

She had seen him use it several times to hurt others, specifically Mr. Gold, but never once did he use it against her. No, he could never hurt her. At least not with his hook.

Emma closed her eyes, setting the hook down next to her. It had been two months. She needed to move on. Killian Jones was finally out of her life and she should be happy about it. But as a tear trailed down her face, she knew that it would take a miracle to move on. As much as she hated to admit it, she _needed_ him. Maybe the only reason why she was able to continue now was because she still had his hook.

"Emma,"

Emma snapped her head up. She hadn't heard the door open or his footsteps coming down the hall. She had been too wrapped up in memories to hear him at all. "Hook,"

She noticed his tiny wince as she referred to him by that name.

"Yeah, your hook should be in there. I'm pretty sure…"

Henry's voice trailed off as he stood next to Killian and saw Emma sitting on the bed. "Mom!" he squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Emma stared at them for a moment. Henry had gone through a growth spurt in the last two months. She didn't realize he was as tall as Killian now.

"It's all right, lad. I'm sorry, I should just go," he mumbled, already turning around and walking away.

"Wait," Emma called out, standing up from the bed. She held the hook in her hands.

Killian stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

But Emma didn't know why she had called out for him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't find the words to say any of them. The fact that he refused to look her in the eyes didn't help any. Perhaps it was better that way though. She couldn't see the pain in them and vice versa.

"I just came back for my hook. I tried getting it replaced, but no one here seems to sell attachable hooks." he looked at said hook in her hands, then finally looked in her eyes. It felt like they had been staring at each other for centuries, but it was only half a second before he looked away again. "I swear, this is the last time you'll see me again."

Emma wanted to yell at him to not be stupid. Of course, this wasn't the last time. There wasn't ever going to be a last time when it came to them. He was always going to be there and she was going to be there too. The words never came though.

Instead, she placed the hook on the bed and turned her back to him, choosing instead to stare out the window.

Emma tired to keep her breathing controlled as she waited for him to take his hook and leave. She heard the click of it being placed back in its socket, then his heavy footsteps. He paused for a moment and she could hear him tell Henry something. "Take care of her, Henry."

His heavy footsteps continued until she couldn't hear them anymore. She closed her eyes. She had to let go. It was time to move on. This was closure and she needed it.

"Mom?" she registered Henry's voice, but it didn't make it past her thoughts.

She looked out the window and saw him give her apartment one last look before slowly walking away, she knew that she could never let go. And neither could he.

That would explain why she rushed out of the apartment, ignoring Henry's surprised exclamation and the fact that she didn't put on a coat.

She didn't have a plan or a speech, all she knew was that she had to stop him from completely walking out of her life. "Killian!"

He stopped and turned around with a confused expression. It was quickly wiped away as she almost crashed into him. Emma quickly recovered though and instead brought her lips up to his.

They had kissed so many times before, but this one was completely different. So many things were said with that one kiss. She could taste his pain in the rum, sense his hungriness as he immediately responded, easily slipping his tongue into her mouth. He brought his hand up to cradle her head, the cold hook gently sliding just a little under her shirt. Emma felt her knees going weak. This was coming home.

It was over as suddenly as it began and Killian had put two feet in between them. His eyes were clenched for a moment before looking at her. He shook his head, "Emma, I can't…"

And Emma could feel all hope at getting him back completely vanish. She still didn't know what to say. She had been the one to screw everything up in the first place, but she had no idea how to fix it.

Killian held her gaze, his eyes becoming a stormy blue. It mirrored the emotions he felt, pain and confusion with a small trace of hope. "Emma, I swear, this is the last time I'll ever ask you this…do you love me?"

Emma involuntarily took a step back, feeling all her walls coming up with that small question. That question that had started this whole mess in the first place.

"You know that I will _always_ fight for your affections, but please, Emma…at least give me some sign that there's some hope for this…for us?"

Emma stayed silent. She didn't know why it was so hard to answer him.

He sighed, hanging his head a little before turning around and starting to walk away.

"The first person I ever loved was my foster mom when I was six!" Emma blurted out. Killian turned around, his attention hers. "Out of all the foster families I had been placed with, she was the best one. She even told me that she loved me. But then her and her husband divorced and I was put back in the foster system. After that, I made a choice to not love anyone. Then there was Neal and he…he really screwed me over back then. It made my decision to not love even stronger. But then I meet Henry and my parents…but I'm still learning how to love my own parents! Henry has honestly been the only person that I've truly loved without any hesitation or fear that I'm going to get screwed over.

She swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths. She wasn't done and he knew that. It was exactly why he stared at her, not saying a word. "It's so different with you though. It's _easy_ and I'm comfortable and that scares the hell out of me! I don't know what to do with that! And these last two months…" Emma shakes her head, looking down for a moment a feeling a tear fall down her cheek. "I can't go on…I can't _survive _without you. So just…please. Don't say that anything about us is the last time."

Killian stayed rooted in his spot. Emma could feel her shoulders beginning to sag, waiting for him to still walk away. But he took a few steps until he was inches away from her. He reached out his hand to touch her, but his hand hovered centimeters away. It was as if he was afraid her touch would burn him. Maybe it would in some sense. "As you wish," he whispered, his breath warming her cold face.

Emma allowed herself to smile as she saw a cautious one on Killian's own lips. She couldn't restrain herself anymore as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Killian let out a small grunt of surprise, but his arms quickly wrapped around her frame. He began placing butterfly kisses on her neck. "Gods, I missed you," he whispered.

Emma pulled back, holding his face with both hands. "I missed you too…promise never to leave?"

"I swear it on my life."

"I…I love you, Killian Jones."

Killian's face split into a grin. He leaned in to capture her lips, but not before saying, "Aye, I love you too, Emma Swan."


End file.
